


Two fools (one love)

by Junnie_my_love



Series: Wonhui in love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions gyuhao, Non AU, Seokhan implied, Smut, canon inspired fiction, with a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie_my_love/pseuds/Junnie_my_love
Summary: Wonhui return from their honeymoon... I mean vacation! How will they handle themselves among the rest of the members? A sequel for "A Tale of two kings (or two fools)"





	Two fools (one love)

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel! It may be best to check the first part of the series as this will follow the characterization there and pick up from where it ended :).  
> As always, sorry for any grammar mistakes! <3

Jun and Wonwoo were scheduled to leave Bangkok and fly back to Korea that same night of Wonwoo´s King Day. Both were fully aware that they would have to act like normal friends while traveling back home, so they took every chance they could to kiss each other while getting ready to leave the hotel room. It was something quick, fun and new they could do together at any giving moment. Jun was simply fascinated by the sudden change of status in his relationship with Wonwoo and how now it was perfectly ok and welcomed to kiss his bandmate. Wonwoo of course, had received each kiss that night without much complaining, regardless of any cheesy words or actions that frequently involved their origins.

The time to part to the lobby was getting near and both were checking their things, making sure that nothing was missing.

“Junnie, do you have everything with you?”  Wonwoo asked, a little worried, while checking his own backpack.

“Yes! I am sure! Oh, Wait, I think I am leaving something”, Jun started searching inside his backpack and pockets with no success, then searched on the pockets of Wonwoo´s jacket, getting his hands inside on each of them. After throughly searching there, Jun made a disappointed face, what he was looking for was surely not there.

“What are you looking for Jun? Wonwoo asked, taken aback at Jun who was closely in front of him, with both his hands still deep inside his jacket´s pockets.

“This!” Jun said and leaned in to give Wonwoo a final kiss on the lips before the trip.

Wonwoo was in too much of a hurry to see that coming. He couldn´t help breaking into a smile, lowering his gaze down shyly.  Jun lingered closely after the kiss grazing his nose softly with Wonwoo's, enjoying every aspect of his cute and shy reaction. Even though Wonwoo was perplexed at how he fell for Jun´s trick, he joined the idea as quickly as he could and put his hands inside his own jacket´s pockets as well, interlocking them with Jun´s. Warm and close to each other´s bodies, Wonwoo lifted his eyes to gaze fondly at Jun´s eyes and then gave him a soft but much longer kiss, hoping that the feeling would last until the next time they could be alone together.

 +++

Even though they were accompanied by some of their company´s staff on the flight back to Korea, the situation wasn´t awkward at all in an unexpected way. They had fun stealing loving glances at each other and holding hands when nobody was looking. Jun and Wonwoo played and talked together as usual, and kept the casualness that they were acting up by focusing more on the staff that in each other during the occasions that they were all gathered together.

They got back at the dorm late past midnight, while everyone was sleeping. All of the team were expected to wake up early to start the first day of practices for Seventeen´s upcoming World Tour concerts, so the members couldn´t stay up late to welcome them.

Jun and Wonwoo entered their room making as little noise as possible, finding the way in the dark to their shared bunk beds. The top one belonged to Jun and the lower was Wonwoo´s. Jun jokingly got in Wonwoo´s bed acting as if it was the normal thing to do.

"Junnie, you can´t stay here" Wonwoo said with a sad tone, already comfortably tucked in his bed.

"I know~" Jun said while giving him a tight hug and a goodnight kiss.

They both wanted to quickly go to sleep to make sure they were going to be in the best condition possible later. Jun got up to his bed and closed his eyes, smiling softly. He was excited and couldn´t believe that they were going to be so loving to each other like this from now on.

The next morning, the pair met the rest of the members in a series of exchanges of greetings, questions and funny episodes that they missed while being gone. All the members were in a rush to get ready quickly, and start an entire day full of stages and choreo practice. The start of the World Tour Concerts was something that filled them with excitement and illusion despite the tiredness they were all experiencing.

The practice room looked just like ever before, Jun and Wonwoo were familiar with the schedule for the day, they reviewed during the flight all the new versions of the songs and already knew most of the new choreos, so they were feeling confident to join in the practice without problems, despite the few days they took off away. Since they were off happily having the time of their lives together the past two days, they wanted to make the members feel like they never left in the first place. However, when they started practicing together with the others, they encountered an entirely new and unexpected challenge to their wishes. Without wanting to, their eyes turned to each other´s direction while dancing, hyperaware of what the other one was doing. Their movements, their face expressions, their reactions, they were compelled to register it all, and it took tremendous amount of willpower for Jun and Wonwoo to focus on the tasks at hand.

With a few mistakes here and there, the group practice continued along the morning and little by little the pair learned to adjust themselves, controlling their feelings enough to steal a glance at each other only when the choreo´s formation allowed it.

 

At noon, the members finally took a small break to grab a quick lunch. The next section of the work day would be dedicated to units practice.

After quickly eating lunch, Wonwoo was sitting alone drinking water, leaning on the wall at the far back of the practice room, while the other members were gathered here and there resting, talking or checking their phones.

 

Now a little more back in the rhythm of things, Wonwoo was starting to feel better about his progress and was finally enjoying again the comfortable routine of practice time a lot. He was relieved to finally catch his breath from the demanding practice, when he suddenly felt a person dropped loudly on his left side to sit next to him.

“Wonwoo-ah~” The sound of this particular voice, too near to his ear, made Wonwoo´s heart skip a beat for a second.

Not even wanting to look, he glanced to his side. Next to him was the person he was struggling hard not to think about while dancing at the beginning of practice. To his dismay, his black haired boyfriend was looking as stunning as ever. His loose black shirt was revealing the left side of his collarbone and his fluffy slightly sweaty hair was looking extremely tempting to touch.

“Mmm?”

“Wonwoo-ah~ I want to kiss you!~” Jun said with a playful smile.

“What?” Wonwoo replied too loudly for his taste. He clenched his chest and immediately looks around in all directions to see if any of the other members were within earshot. It was impossible that someone had heard their exchange but he could have sweared he almost got a heart attack.

“Right here? We are in the middle of practice…”

“So what? I want to!” Jun exclaimed with a rather innocent look in his eyes despite the risky nature of his request. Unknowingly to Wonwoo, Jun was glancing at his direction for a while now and he noticed that Wonwoo carried a look that he always found irresistible in him: moist and red lips, a serious gaze over his slightly flushed cheeks from practice, round glasses and a chic jacket on over his white sweater, since Wonwoo always had trouble with cold temperatures. The difference was that now, he could actually go to Wonwoo´s side and do something about it.

“No way” Wonwoo said.

 “Why not? Did you hear the news before? Seokmin and Jeonghan were caught kissing yesterday! and today the members all seem fine and happy”.

“Fine? Coups hyung seems very distracted”.

“Well, that is because Jeonghan hyung is involved, but he doesn´t care about us”.

“Hmm… Anyway, I don´t want the members thinking weird things if they catch us here kissing” Wonwoo replied, looking away trying to dismiss the subject.

“I don´t care if they think weird things… if it is about you and me” Jun whispered, grazing Wonwoo´s ear with his lips.

The truthful tone in Jun´s voice, made Wonwoo hesitate. Unable to reply to him in any way, he answered with a push on Jun´s shoulder that tumbled him over to the side, making him chuckle at his reaction.

Wonwoo then took an intentionally long sip of water, “ _It is going to be difficult to deny Jun what he wants, but I have to stay strong_ ”, he thought, trying to raise his determination.

He didn’t want any public displays of affection to change the mood of the team in any way possible, prior to the highly anticipated concerts. On top of that, Wonwoo respected Scoups a lot and when he heard the Seokhan news, he imagined how bad he was feeling. He didn´t think it was the right timing to make their own happiness and new official couple status shown within their team.

“Come on ~” Jun cheerfully continued insisting, swinging Wonwoo´s elbow after managing to reincorporate himself by his side.

“Also, I am dying to tell Minghao and Seungkwan that you are my boyfriend. I can´t wait to see Seungkwan´s reaction, he will be so shocked! or maybe even envious. You know he hasn´t been able to be completely official with Vernon yet”

Somehow, the gossipy thought gave Wonwoo renewed vigor to reject Jun´s request.

“Do not tell them!” he said to a puzzled looking Jun.

Out of nowhere, Minghao approached the pair, swiftly grabbing Jun by the hand and taking him away. The action inmediately left a sudden, lonely feeling on Wonwoo.

“Jun hyung!, time to practice!” Minghao exclaimed.

Wonwoo crossed his arms on top of his bended knees, pretending to have an uninterested reaction. He was unable to complain anyway. Jun and The8 had been working hard on their My I performance since some months ago. They kept the performance a secret from the members, so today´s concert practice was going to be the first time for all of them to get the opportunity to watch it fully. Wonwoo was beyond curious to say the least, now that his own boyfriend was involved in the situation.

While Jun and The8 were performing, everyone was in awe by the choreo´s beauty and complexity. Compliments and cheers from the members were generous with every change of pace and expressions. Wonwoo, stayed in the far back of the practice room right were Jun left him, to watch it alone. By the end of the performance, he was curiously holding a crushed water bottle on his hands, staring at it with an unpleasant glare in his eyes. Wonwoo was trying hard to understand that Jun and himself were not a couple when this “eyesore”, in his perspective, was created. He knew he somehow needed to think about it in the best possible way he could.

Either way after seeing it once, Wonwoo did not watch the various repetitions that followed, averting his gaze to something else, moving around to not pay attention, or looking for his hip hop team members to discuss their practice plan as well.

 

After a while, performance team´s practice ended with tremendous success. Vocal team and hip hop team´s turn was coming up next, so each of them were warming up before starting.

Vocal team was scheduled to begin recording some of the remix arrangements of their old songs on Woozi´s producing room, but before they left, they surrounded The8 and Jun to congratulate and highfive them for their beautiful performance.

"I knew you were going to do something epic, but this blew my mind!" Dk said effusively widening his eyes. "Really, really cool" he added while giving a thumbs up.

"I have to admit it was very cool" Woozi added "but the solo performance that I am preparing will be even cooler".

"I can´t wait for carats to see this!" Seungkwan said jumping from excitement, while Joshua nodded clapping his hands slowly.

"Mingyu looked so proud watching you, The8, I glanced at him trying to see if he was jealous, but he just had a dumb expression in his face" Jeonghan recalled laughing.

"Mingyu is dumb but he would never be so dumb to get jealous about something like this" The8 assured him.

" _I know someone who would_ " Jun thought, holding a chuckle.

Suddenly Mingyu approaches the group, inmediately embracing The8 in a tight backhug, making him smile shyly.

"Someone said my name?" Mingyu asked, resting his head on The8´s shoulder.

"Who would talk about you now, they are talking about us" The8 answered in an annoyed tone, pointing at Jun and himself. Mingyu pouted slightly at the cold welcome and then lifted The8 up backwards as retaliation.

"Ok, ok, let´s go guys!" Joshua patted the back of his vocal team members, not wanting to watch the lover´s scene any further.

The vocal team members waved Jun goodbye, leaving him next to the loving couple who was now lost in a small quarrel. The8 was managing to disentangle from his embrace, elbowing him to let go.

 

Before Jun went out on his well deserved break, he scanned the room for Wonwoo and saw that he was standing on a side absentmindedly practicing his singing. Jun happily skipped towards his direction, landing just in front of his face to startle him.

“So… what did you think about the performance?” Jun inquired him cheerfully. Even  while he was dancing, he was curious about Wonwoo´s reaction. He even intentionally exaggerated some moves to tease him, delighting in his sureness that he was going to be dead jealous.

“It was boring”. Wonwoo answered, moving to the side pretending to continue practicing.

“Oh? Really?” Jun said, feigning to be surprised.

Not letting him go, Jun quickly pulled Wonwoo to his side and held Wonwoo´s shoulders in place so he couldn´t escape.

“You don´t have to be jealous my love, you know I am yours, right?” Jun whispered as close as possible to his right ear, carrying a smirk on his face.

Wonwoo immediately blushed and placed one hand on top of Jun´s mouth. Holding it there, he started moving his head sightly from side to side.

“What if someone hears you!?” he whispered, startled at Jun´s mischievousness.

 Suddenly they both heard an alarmed voice that stopped them on their tracks.

“Omg! Can you leave Jun hyung alone!? He is tired, what has he done to you?” Mingyu now alone, seemed to only have seen the back view perspective of their latest interaction

 “I feel sorry you had to be with Wonwoo hyung alone these past days, you must had been miserable” Mingyu added

“Kind of!” Jun answered in a playful tone to tease Wonwoo, who immediately gave him a small push on his shoulder.

“Next time, you should go with me. We will have fun, I have gone there many times before” he added trying to “cheer” Jun up, as if he even needed to be any happier.

“I´ll tell The8 about it too, maybe the three of us can go after the world tour ends!”

“ _In your dreams_ ”, Wonwoo thought darkly, completely ignored now from the conversation.

Luckily for Wonwoo, Scoups called his team in an urgent tone to start practice, which made the four gather quickly.

Before leaving, Jun wished good luck to all of them and swiftly added a caress to the back of Wonwoo´s head as a goodbye. The innocent gesture which in previous circumstances would have even been kindly welcomed, now only earned Jun an intense glare from his boyfriend.

 +++

“Listen up guys, Performance team practice was absolutely amazing!, so we need to get our act together now that Wonwoo is back… had you think about what you want to do with your solo section, Wonwoo?”, Scoups asked. He was the only one left to decide about his contribution to the hip hop team day scheduled for the concerts.

“I want to smash something up” Wonwoo said. The idea was the first thing to come to Wonwoo´s mind. Scoups´s  innocent “reminder” of performance team´s practice which for Wonwoo immediately translated into Jun´s My I performance earlier arouse some unknown frustration on him. He didn´t even noticed the surprised looks of his team members at his suggestion.

“Hyung! Smash? Like destroy?” Vernon just wanted to make sure he understood well the first time.

“Exactly” Wonwoo answered with a serious expression on his face.

“Mmmm, ok, we can figure out the details later” Scoups said “but that could work! no one would expect that!. We need to be shocking and different from the other guys anyway!, nice one Wonwoo!” and proudly gave Wonwoo a high five for his brilliant idea.

 

Hip Hop team practice ended nicely as well after much talking and reviewing of songs and moves on stage. Scoups´s spirit seemed to raise a lot, now that Jun and Wonwoo have reincorporated and gotten up to date amazingly well.

 

Jun was lingering closely outside the room waiting for their practice to end, and just before the hip hop team left he suddenly entered the practice room again.

“Can I have a word with you, Wonwoo?” the uncommonly serious tone in Jun´s voice was loud enough for the rest of the hip hop team to notice.

“I don´t have anything to talk to you”, Wonwoo answered, clearly taken aback by the request. He actually didn´t have anything serious to talk with Jun at the moment, and if he had something to say, he wouldn´t exactly choose the practice room of all places to have a private conversation.

“Oh! what is this? Are you two fighting?” Scoups asked “You guys went practically on a company paid honeymoon these days”.  

“Coups hyung, they were fighting earlier as well, it´s probably good for them to talk alone” Mingyu immediately recalled the “argument” he saw earlier.

“You two better solve what´s going on, and don´t come out of here until you settle the problem. We are a team remember!, united even more through the years. If we let petty differences between us grow, specially between members of the same age, who knows where our teamwork will go from here and..”

“Hyung! Let´s just go and leave them alone” Vernon kindly interrupted, seeing that Scoups was starting to get worked up on his speech.

 

Jun thanked them and watched them as they were leaving. As soon as he saw that the door was closed, he ran towards Wonwoo and hugged him tightly by the waist, making him almost stumble backwards.

“Finally! I got you just how I wanted!”

“Jun!” Wonwoo said, instantly grabbing Jun´s arms around him “Please! let go”.

“Why?” Jun said getting got closer instead and put his cheek on Wonwoo´s chest.

“Someone might enter”.

“The members won´t enter again, all of them must be too tired to come back here”

“Someone from staff might” Wonwoo replied while struggling to get free from Jun´s embrace.

Out of a sudden Jun let Wonwoo go, and settled a piercing stare at Wonwoo, who held his gaze, a little surprised by Jun´s rather quick surrender. 

Hearing and now feeling Wonwoo´s continued opposition, Jun started to feel a little hurt. He recalled how in one way or another he had been avoiding his affection all day long. He patiently waited to have this chance to be unsuspiciously together without any of the members around, just like Wonwoo apparently wished to, but the results were the same, and now he couldn’t understand why Wonwoo kept making things difficult.

Suddenly, Jun grabbed him by his jacket.

“Wonwoo-yah! why are you being like this?” Jun inquired, dying to know the reason for his cold attitude.

“Weren´t you the one who started all of this?” he added, lowering his gaze, unable to hold his hurt feelings any longer.

 

At that moment Soonyoung and Dino entered. Apparently they were not satisfied with some of their moves and were also waiting for the hip hop team to let them know that their practice had finished, to stay a little bit more.

“Hyungs!, what´s going on?” Dino said alarmed at the scene. This time, viewed from any angle possible, Jun and Wonwoo were clearly fighting.

Wonwoo glared at the duo, then grabbed Jun´s hands and pushed them down to release his grip from his jacket, and without a word started leaving the room.

"Wonwoo! Wait!" Jun said as he was leaving, with no avail.

“I thought you were going to come back all lovey dovey from your vacation?” Soonyoung said, genuinely surprised at the scene.

“Tell me about it!”, Jun answered dropping to the practice room floor, crossing his legs, a distressed feeling lodged on his chest.

 +++

Upset about the whole situation, Wonwoo went directly to the shower to try and collect his thoughts.

He absolutely hated that Jun was feeling like this, but the new status they were in now, was without a doubt making him feel overwhelmed. He honestly didn´t know how to act about it and he didn’t have a clue of how difficult this was going to be for him with so many members around them.

Skinship and alone time with Jun before was perfectly ok for him, since it was something innocent, but now that they both have real feelings about each other wherever they were, he realized that he was terribly frightened that this fact might get exposed to all the members and sooner or later to the company as well.

Going back and forth about the situation, he somehow felt he was clearly the one at fault by not recognizing his own insecurities.

" _If I hadn´t been so frightened all day, I would have been able to be more accommodating about the situation_ ” Wonwoo thought. He admits that Jun was absolutely right about feeling like he was. Even now, after realizing his own issue, it was difficult for him to see how he was going to overcome his fears and negative feelings.

Suddenly, a question that hurted his heart immensely just thinking about it, popped up on his mind.

“ _Did I make a mistake starting this?_ ”

 +++

Back at the practice room, both Dino and Soonyoung couldn´t stand watching Jun, of all people, looking troubled.

“Hyung!, Wonwoo is a weird and moody person, don´t worry about him!” Dino said trying to cheer Jun up, who was sitting absentmindedly watching his team members practice.

“Yes, you should give him some space and the issue will pass, you know he gets like this sometimes, especially when he is tired” Hoshi added as advice.

 Jun, knew all these things well. “ _Weird, moody and in need of space, sounds like Wonwoo all right, but that isn´t everything about him. He is also kind, friendly and loving…”_ _Jun thought “I really love everything about him”_ To think of him like this, was enhancing the feeling he had all day of craving being around him so much.

He had clearly listened to the advice of his two friends. Even though they didn´t really know the context of our conversation, what if something similar to what they mentioned was indeed happening.

“ _Does Wonwoo already feels tired of me? or maybe, is he having second thoughts about us?”_ Jun thought, completely saddened now.

 

That night on their shared room, Jun didn´t say a single word to Wonwoo the whole evening.

He followed Hoshi´s advice to give Wonwoo some space, so after showering, he went directly over to The8´s and Vernon´s bunk bed to stay there until bedtime. He usually did that anyway so it wasn’t an uncommon thing to happen and it definitely didn’t look like he was avoiding certain someone. He was always grateful that the duo shared the same bunk bed and on top of that, that they were his roommates.

All the members had the capacity to cheer Jun up in different ways, but Vernon and The8 were specially good at it. The most capable one was of course Wonwoo, he thought without wanting to, which made him automatically glance toward their shared bunk bed.

Their night lamp was off, so that side of the room was dark except from the faint light that came from the window. The bunk bed next to theirs was empty, since Hoshi and Dino were still on the practice room. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he managed to see their shared bed behind, noticing the silhouette of Wonwoo´s back, it seemed like he was lying on his side, with his knees close to his chest.

+++

On that side of the room, just where Jun was watching, Wonwoo was feeling miserable.

If even himself was upset about his own behavior today, he couldn’t imagine how Jun must be feeling then. Most of all, Wonwoo was missing the happiness that he felt just yesterday and who had caused it. He was missing Jun´s smile, his touch, his closeness, his voice.

Not knowing what to do about it, he was just trying his hardest to sleep. But despite the fact that he was completely exhausted, his heart wouldn´t let him rest.

 +++

Meanwhile, the trio on the other side kept talking quietly. Jun managed to tell them all the normal things he could tell about their trip to Bangkok and gave The8 the earrings he bought him as a souvenir.

“They are so cool!, Jun hyung you have great taste”, Vernon whispered, complimenting The8´s new accessory.

“As expected” The8 said in a proud tone of voice, highfiving Jun.

The compliment however, reminded Jun of how Wonwoo had actually chosen those, after mocking the cute orange carrots ones he initially chose.

“ _I miss him so much_ ”, Jun thought. An awful feeling was lumping over Jun´s chest now that he realized he wasn´t sharing this supposed to be happy moment with him.

Without overthinking it, Jun suddenly said good night to his two beloved friends. The previously well received advice meant nothing to him now and he stood up to go towards Wonwoo´s bed.

At Jun´s sudden good bye, Vernon complained “Hyung! What about my present?” acting out a sad and pouting expression.

“Oh! I´ll give it to you tomorrow” Jun said tickling him on the ribs. He was in a hurry to act on his impulse or else he knew he could back out.

"Good night!" Jun added and turned away.

 

Feeling confident of his decision, Jun slowly got in Wonwoo´s bed and slid towards his back. He settled himself into a comfortable position close behind him and gave Wonwoo a kiss on his cheek.

“I am sorry” Jun quietly said, laying behind him, putting his hand on Wonwoo´s waist

“Hmph, What are you even sorry about?” Wonwoo replied, quickly welcoming Jun´s embrace. He grabbed Jun´s hand to move it near his chest. The action made Jun closer, tighter to his body.  

“I am sorry about being so annoying to you, it wasn´t my intention”. Jun continued.

“You are not annoying to me” Wonwoo said, raising the back of Jun´s hand to touch his lips softly.

“Then what is it?”  Jun inquired, still dying to know.

Wonwoo thought for a while about the answer. He didn’t even knew what was bothering him anymore, but he knew what he needed right now.

Out of a sudden he turned around to face Jun, and grabbed the back of Jun´s head with one hand to pull him toward his lips. Closing his eyes, he started kissing him softly at first as to not make any sound then went deeper into it, in slow and steady motions, enjoying every inch of Jun´s mouth. After several slow open mouthed kisses in a row, Jun slipped his tongue on Wonwoo´s mouth which made him let out a low hum.

Unable to keep his hands to himself, Wonwoo caressed Jun´s jaw and neck and brushed his hair softly out of the way while he methodically kept massaging Jun´s tongue. They both were starting to see stars, with all the pent up feelings from the day finally out on the surface, things were scalating quickly.

Wonwoo´s hands were roaming around Jun´s chest and suddenly he pinched one of his nipples. The action immediately made Jun jump out of the kiss he was so lost in. Back in reality, their eyes connected, and Jun noticed Wonwoo had a mixture of lust and mischief on his gaze, while he lingered closely near his lips.

Inches away from each other, Wonwoo brushed Jun´s lips with his thumb and not breaking eye contact even once, he trailed his hand lightly through his neck, slowly continuing along the length of his chest, grazing down his stomach, and now, Jun was the one who had to stop Wonwoo, grabbing his hand to prevent him from going further down.

Wonwoo chuckled.

“Come on, they are so tired they must be knocked out already” Wonwoo whispered to Jun´s lips.

“You are insane”. Jun replied. He felt he could die of embarrassment right there if Vernon and The8 would heard them.

“Isn’t like this kind of fun though?” Wonwoo said and smirked, letting his head drop sideways on his pillow. A glint on his eyes was making him look very mischievous at this time.

“I am going up”, Jun warned, signaling his top bed.

“No, you aren´t”.

Wonwoo quickly put a leg and an arm on top of Jun´s body, which made Jun started biting Wonwoo´s forearm to let him go, to no end. He was fully enjoying this struggle afterall, his nose was scrunching from smiling widely, trying to keep Jun in place.

Wonwoo grabbed Jun´s chin to stop his biting and with a sweet smile he kissed first the place where his hand was, then proceeded to resume their interrupted kiss from before.

To Jun´s dismay he was falling again into it´s spell too. He knew he could easily fend him off, he was physically stronger than Wonwoo so he wasn’t a match to him, but watching Wonwoo desiring him like this was making a mess of his feelings, disarming him completely. He was trying to put resistance but he knew he couldn´t resist, this was exactly how he wanted to be with him all day long. Even though, he knew the possible consequences made this wrong to continue here, he didn´t want to stop him. It was a contradiction like watching something burning dangerously and don’t wanting to put it off.

Suddenly Jun let out a low moan when Wonwoo bit his lower lip a little too enthusiastically.

“Shhhh!” Wonwoo said mockingly, pulling Jun towards him to get their foreheads to touch.

"You know full well I can´t be quiet!" Jun complained.

Wonwoo chuckled, probably remembering something from yesterday´s trip.

“Wonwoo-yah, you are killing me!” Jun said looking at him with a hopeless gaze and punched his shoulder playfully. Giving up then, Jun went ahead and started the kiss this time. Closing his eyes, he knew that with his feelings in a turmoil he was uncapable of doing anything else than try to keep quiet as best as he could.

“Same” Wonwoo whispered to him in between the kiss.

More on the same page, Jun leaned slightly on Wonwoo´s body, embracing him tightly with his arms, kissing him in a way that was leaving Wonwoo breathless. He then started to trail kisses along Wonwoo´s ear, jaw and neck, all the while caressing the back of his head softly. Suddenly Wonwoo adjusted himself in a comfortable position to start sucking and licking Jun´s neck as well, focusing on one spot in particular. Holding in a reaction, Jun noozled on Wonwoo´s neck. The feeling was amazing to him.

Not satisfied by that, Wonwoo grabbed Jun´s bottom and squeezed his left cheek hard, which made Jun take in a loud sharp gasp for air.

“Yah-Wonwoo!!”, Jun exclaimed and turned to glare at him, but Wonwoo´s playful smile and sweet eyes full of satisfaction at what he just did, let him know that Wonwoo was playing a very different game on his mind. Jun, was trying to keep quiet but Wonwoo just wanted to make him scream out.

Unflinching, Wonwoo pushed Jun´s left shoulder to lay him down with his back on the bed, immediately getting on top of Jun´s waist. The piece of clothing that was still covering his boyfriend's chest was badly annoying him now.

Just when he managed to grasp the edge of Jun´s shirt to start sliding it up, the door opened and a beam of light pierced the darkness of the room.

 

Wonwoo rolled Jun over to their original sideways position, on a weird embrace that was, nevertheless, a more normal looking position that the one they were in a second ago. Wonwoo peered from up Jun´s head and Jun glanced sideways as well, unable to see anything.

“Oh, it is just Dino” Wonwoo said in an uninterested tone.

“See, I told you! we can´t do this here!”.

A loud thump sound came from the bunk bed next to them. Dino had just collapsed there as soon as he got in. They were both deadly tired too but were still able to be awake by being fueled with more intense emotions.

“He will start snoring in a minute” Wonwoo replied unfazed, looking at Dino´s direction.

“What? You must be kidding, right?” Jun whispered, panic starting to rise on his piercing eyes.

Wonwoo looked back at Jun for a second. His gaze unexpectedly softened and then stroked Jun´s cheek.

"You look so cute when you are scared, you know that, don´t you?"

"I am not scared! And yes I know I am cute!", Jun answered the comment taken aback, while Wonwoo moved near to him to kiss his cheek softly, humming in agreement to his response.

“Fine, might as well be both comfortable”, Wonwoo said and grabbed Jun´s hand to lead him out of the bed carefully.

 

Wonwoo had just remembered the perfect place for them now, a place that was dear to both their hearts now: the place were the kiss that turned their lives upside down happened.

“The8 is sleeping in our room so Gyuhao won´t be using it today” he said.

They both held hands walking through the dorm´s hallway. Differently from the first time, they knew exactly where they were heading and what they were planning to do there.

 

The room looked sparkly clean and cozy, a single bed was nicely arranged at one side. As soon as they got there, they didn't wait any time in taking off each other clothes, kissing messily in between while they approached the bed. The much needed feeling of complete emotional and physical freedom now was amazingly overwhelming.

Near enough the bed, Jun pushed Wonwoo in to it and got on top of him. Wonwoo was waiting for this moment for so long. They kissed roughly and desperately, their hands roamed to wherever part of their bodies they wanted. Jun got a hold of Wonwoo´s left thigh with one hand, massaging it up, and not wanting to wait any longer, he grabbed Wonwoo´s member and started softly caressing it, which made Wonwoo immediately let out a load moan, arching his back. Jun pushed him down and sped up the movement while staring intensely at Wonwoo´s face, registering all his reactions, kissing his lips and sucking his neck between his moans.

Unable to take anymore, Wonwoo tugged the hair on Jun's nape and groans loudly, finally feeling an intense wave of pleasure enveloping his body and mind, his chest was heaving, gasping for air. Relentless, Jun bit his lower lip and slipped his tongue in open mouthed kisses, sucking and flowing along Wonwoo's tongue; an agressive stance that wasn't letting Wonwoo catch his breath. He was now trying to keep up the pace with Jun with ragged moans at each kiss, lost in the sensations in his mouth. Jun started moving his hips now in need of friction, humming in Wonwoo's mouth at the feeling. Out of a sudden Wonwoo broke the kiss. He placed both hands on Jun´s cheeks, and stared at his eyes intently.

"Jun-ah" he said in a ragged voice, "Jun-ah, please…"

"Let me kiss you" Wonwoo pleaded, unable to say what he wanted in any other way.

Jun´s eyes got shrouded with confussion, they were just kissing a moment ago, but apparently that wasn´t the kiss he wanted.

These days, Wonwoo had showed him a range of emotions that he never saw during their friendship and without a doubt this was the first time for Jun to notice desperation on his eyes. It seemed like all of Wonwoo´s defenses were down at this precise moment.

Sensing that Jun needed a more direct hint, he moves one of his hands to graze Jun´s member

"Jun-ah, please"

“Oh..”

As the thought crosses his mind, Jun got nervous. They were both still green on the sexual aspects of their relationship, and they had never done that specific thing before. Nevertheless the request got him curious and excited at the same time.

A little bit unsure, Jun rolled himself over along with Wonwoo to lay with his back on the bed, the action gave Wonwoo full access to do what he wanted.

Smiling, Wonwoo lost no time on starting enthusiastically kissing over Jun´s neck, passing by to lick his niples, trailing kisses all over Jun´s chest and stomach, slowly getting closer and closer to his target. The approving sounds coming from Jun all the while were a symphony to Wonwoo´s ears. Not even getting there he sounded like a mess already.

Wonwoo finally got to the spot he wanted. Before doing anything else, he glanced up briefly to look at Jun. He was lifting himself up with one elbow with a curious gaze filled with desire on his face. It was impossible for Jun to not watch upon what Wonwoo was going to do. The anticipation and vulnerable state he was in was killing him.

The sight of Jun at his mercy made Wonwoo smirk dangerously. He took a mouthful of Jun's left thigh first, biting him and softly caressing his waist with both hands. Wonwoo then grabbed Jun's member with one hand and started trailing kisses lightly over the length of it, immediately hearing Jun gasp and feeling his hand landing on his head. Jun was starting to caress his hair softly. Unwavering, Wonwoo started open mouthed kisses on it, sticking out his tongue to lick all over and going in round motions on top of it. After repeating the same trace, Wonwoo finally put it inside his mouth, immediately making Jun let out one of the loudest moan he ever heard.

Wonwoo smiled at the sound of it and continued all the while enjoying having Jun on his mouth. He was getting used to the sensations, fixated on the sounds he was provoking on Jun, trying to make them louder. Wonwoo was taking his time playing and experimenting with him, trying to figure out the best way to do it. Jun, however, didn't have time for that kind of thing now, he was just about close to losing his mind.

“Wonwoo ah” Jun started screaming loudly, tugging Wonwoo's hair harder while arching his back.

“Wonwoo ah!”.

But Wonwoo didn´t move an inch from his position, he wanted to experience everything about Jun right there at that moment.

Both thoroughly satisfied now, Jun pulled Wonwoo up to his embrace. Their eyes met in awe, like they were seeing each other for the first time. Jun brushed the hair out of Wonwoo's face and gave him a soft kiss on his red swollen lips. Wonwoo settled his cheek on Jun's chest cozily and taking a deep breath out of comfort, they both doze off almost immediately for a well deserved sleep at last.

 +++

Wonwoo woke up first, dazzled by the bright light coming from the window. He immediately noticed that the intimate pose they were in was perfectly comfortable. It was making him feel like he somehow woke up in heaven.

He didn´t want to move even a finger to be able to stay deliciously like this for awhile, but a sudden urge to watch Jun´s sleeping face emerged. As slowly as he possibly could, he started to move up to level himself to a good viewing position close to Jun´s face.

He immediately noticed that the hickey he worked on the night before had turned a distinct red color.

“ _I did a pretty good job_ ” he thought proudly.

He then moved his gaze to Jun´s closed eyes, his eyelashes, his nose, his lips, his eyebrows, his black hair softly laying to a side on his forehead. His heart seemed to grow bigger while focusing on Jun´s peaceful sleeping face.

“I wish I could stay watching him forever”

The more he stared at him, the more Wonwoo´s heart was feeling ready to burst.

Suddenly he lowered his head towards Jun´s left ear.

“I love you Junnie”, Wonwoo whispered. Jun was completely knocked out so he didn´t hear, but that wasn´t the point anyway

“ _He doesn´t need to know... yet_ ” Wonwoo thought, smiling at the lack of reaction from Jun´s part. All of a sudden, he had remembered that everything about the start of his relationship with Jun was completely unplanned, they were only flowing with their natural emotions. Even though he had made his feelings known through that kiss a few days ago at this exact room, that wasn´t exactly a confession. It ocurred to him that he could at least take the opportunity to plan well the first time he would say these three words to Jun. He was wishing to tell him but also to make the ocassion one of Jun´s most precious moments yet. For now, he felt relief that he had all the time he needed at his disposal to plan every single detail about his three words plan, since there was no rush and Jun wasn´t even expecting such a thing.

Giddy about the words that had just left his lips and the early ideas that was popping up on his mind, Wonwoo smiled widely and returned to his original position on Jun´s chest. He put his cheek and left arm on Jun´s chest and couldn´t help to squeeze him as hard as he can. He needed an outlet to his overflowing feelings.

Jun started coughing though.

“W- Wonwoo, w-what happened? Jun stammered with a sleepy, raspy tone in his voice.

“Nothing” Wonwoo assured him, blushing profusely, without moving an inch. He didn´t want to turn towards him and reveal his red face.

 

Out of a sudden, a noise that resembled plates on a table was heard loud and clear on the room. The sound startled them both. They knew exactly what that particular sound meant.

Wonwoo immediately dropped from the bed and moved to the door, gathering their clothes and passing them, while Jun instinctively started fixing his hair.

“Did we close the door last night?” Wonwoo asked with a hurried voice, while putting on his pants, standing by the door.

“I don´t know! Did we?” Jun replied worried, desperately trying to remember, but his memory was still a blur.

The door was left unlocked. Wonwoo remembered then, they were supposed to go back to their room to avoid getting caught out of their beds, so they didn´t bother to lock it. They completely forgot about it later. They were too tired to move an inch at that time anyway

“ _If the members are awake they must have seen us already_ ” Wonwoo thought, sure of it. The room they were in was frequently used as a place to get a quick second round of sleeping before going to the kitchen.

“What are we going to do!” Jun said getting near Wonwoo´s side by the door, looking mortified.

“Nothing, and we can´t stay here anyway” Wonwoo went back near the bed and picked up his shirt. Fixing himself, he then grabbed Jun´s hand and opened the door.

Out in the hall, the level of noise coming from the kitchen meant that most of the members were gathered there. They must had overslept badly.

Still holding hands, Jun headed to the left in the direction of their shared room, only to feel his arm yanked, Wonwoo had simultaneously started heading to the opposite direction, to the source of the noise.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked with a calm tone.

“What are _you_ doing? Jun immediately replied.

Without answering, Wonwoo pulled an skeptical looking Jun towards his direction.

They got to the kitchen and stood by the arched door entrance. Most of the members were seated around the long oblong table, while others were still preparing their breakfast by the stove nearby. Just a few of them were missing. Wonwoo had an stoic face looking back at Jun, who was peaking at the kitchen's inside from behind his shoulder, already blushing.

“Hyungs!” Seungkwan was the first one to notice them. “What´s with the hand holding so early in the morning?”

“Oh!, oh…mmm” Jun stammered while stepping to Wonwoo´s side at the kitchen's entrance, trying to disentangle his fingers in the process. Wonwoo´s behavior from yesterday, the fact that he didn´t want anyone to know about them was still clear on his mind. Feeling Jun´s struggle to set himself free, Wonwoo held his hand tighter and moved their entangled fingers to his own chest.

He cleared his throat loudly to gather the members attention. After a moment, he made an announcement in a tone strong enough for all of them to hear without problems:

“I just wanted to say... Jun is mine now”

The kitchen immediately fell to a complete silence. The members who were eating froze in an instant. Jun stared at Wonwoo incredulously, but he was wearing a determined look on his face all the while.

Completely red now, Jun slightly lowered his head and started fidgeting in place. The brief moment seemed to last an eternity.

Even though that wasn´t exactly the choice of words Jun would have preferred to announce their relationship to their close friends, since the words sounded a little blunt, he noticed that the silence and shocked looks they were met with, signified the meaning was acknowledged loud and clear.

The awkwardness was only broken when Jeonghan managed to regain his wits.

“Finally!” Jeonghan said, clapping loudly.

The reaction naturally provoked a cascade of comments from the other members.

“I can´t believe you guys took this long” Joshua added.

“I think I am going to throw up” Woozi declared.

“Congratulations hyungs, I am so happy for you two” Dk said, beaming.

“If you kiss now I swear I am going to throw these plates at you two” Scoups threatened them.

Jun couldn´t keep eye contact with all of them for too long since he was still embarrased, but he carefully listened to all the reactions with a happy heart. Their understanding really meant the world to him and he thanked their members for their well wishes and smiled at the jokes that followed.

All the while Wonwoo looked at him by his side with a satisfied expression, still holding his hand tightly. From the outside, the announcement surely looked like Wonwoo was the one leading the situation, but in his mind, he was only doing Jun´s bidding. If it was up to him he would have kept everything a secret for as long as he could, making out an excuse if someone mentioned they saw them together or threatening any member to not tell the others if they insisted. But that was far from what Jun wanted and he wouldn´t have it any other way.

As long as Jun kept expressing his wishes to him, he would strive hard to fulfill them. He was sure he would mess up most of the times but he was determined to do his best. Jun, had been directing his thoughts, actions and choices for a while now anyway, by taking a constant residence on his mind. And even before he developed romantic feelings for Jun, his influence made him a better and happier person.

“ _The fact of the matter is I am his, even more_ ” Wonwoo thought, gazing fondly at his now completely official boyfriend.

+++

Finally back on their shared room, they let go of each other´s hand.

Jun happily went up to his top bunk bed to search for his phone while Wonwoo sat on his bed crossing his legs, looking satisfied.

“Well, that was easy, I don’t know why you were so afraid about it all day yesterday”, Wonwoo said, in a teasing tone.

After a small moment of silence, a pillow came down on Wonwoo´s head, making him break into a smile.

Jun gazed at Wonwoo from above at that moment, looking at him with a loving smile as well. “ _I got myself the loveliest, cutest and most confusing boyfriend ever_ ” Jun thought happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: this was my first attempt at writing smut, I hope that at least it made some kind of sense, lol.


End file.
